


Every Inch

by JotunPrincess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom LeFou (Disney), Fluff and Smut, Gaston (Disney) Lives, Gay LeFou (Disney), I fell in, M/M, Self-Conscious LeFou, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Gaston (Disney), im sinning, loving Gaston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: I fell into ship you can all suffer with me.Lefou likes things to stay a particular way, Gaston wants to change that.





	Every Inch

LeFou awoke before Gaston and many ights went to sleep after him. They never made love in the morning or during daylight hours. By the time that Gaston awoke in the morning he was dressed for the day. Gaston disliked this. He wanted to see his love, worship him. See him come undone. He finally took the chance when it was a rainy day. They had nowhere to be and Gaston disliked hunting when it rained like this. 

He was surprised to see LeFou still tucked away his dark curls falling about his face and shoulders and the pillow.

Slowly climbing out of the bed he watched him there. Since the fall and becoming well again there had been a great number of tears shed. But that also opened his eyes to the person who had always loved him. He found real beauty. Not that Belle wasn't still beautiful, but she was right. They would never be happy, his happiness slept next to him, hunted and laughed with him.

He pulled the covers away causing the smaller man to frown. "Stop Gaston." He pouted. LeFou was dressed in small clothes and a light shirt.

Sitting up the brown eyes watched him. "You are gorgeous in the morning." He crawled onto the bed pushing the other back with a kiss. "Gaston, what has gotten into you?" 

"I want to see you LeFou. To kiss every inch of you, without you hiding from me." LeFou's eyes widened. "You think I didn't notice? How you hide from me? How you won't let me see you in the light undressed." He kissed. "I want to see you. Let me see that body of yours." He nuzzled. His hands pushing under the shirt to reveal the smooth skin of LeFou's belly.

LeFou's cheeks were hot, colored with the blood rushing to his face. "Gaston, please."

"Please LeFou, my love, let me see you as you are. Lovers should not hide from each other." LeFou moved his hands after a few moments. "Thank you my love." The slimmer man placed a kiss at the belly button. His fingers running over the kiss. He was tempted to bit him here. "You are gorgeous, every bit of you that you hate, I love."

"Gaston." he moaned feeling the warm mouth close around his nipple. Fingers tangled into Gaston's dark tresses, pulling, encouraging him further. Calloused hands rubbed and squeezed along his sides. "My LeFou." 

The smaller man didn't hide his moans or interest as his cock grow hard. Gaston took care of his shirt first, pulling it over his head to discard it. He then took care of his small clothes, even going as far and to divest himself of his own clothing. LeFou moved to cover himself feeling self conscious again. 

"What did I say?" He asked placing a kiss against his neck. "To let you see." He kissed his way down moving the hands out of the way. LeFou's blush only grew. Gaston easing him further through with kisses and little nips. LeFou came undone as he always did. He thrown back as Gaston wrapped his mouth around his length, fingers pulling Gaston's hair. 

He brought LeFou as close as he could before pulling away the whine that left his lover so desperate for further attention. "I know. Don't worry, I'm hardly done with you." Gaston grabbed the oil coating his fingers. LeFou moved to turn over only to feel a hand on his hip. 

"No, I told you I want to see you come undone." Coaching LeFou into the right position he circled his hole before working him open. slowly at first, teasing, and pressing to make those sweet sounds leave him. Curling his fingers made LeFou scream, even beg as little. 

Finally pushing into him he steadied himself, giving them both the chance to adjust. 

"Ma cheri." He whispered as he started to move. Digging his nails into Gaston's broad shoulders he focused on the pleasure. "Gaston, there. Right there."

"That's it LeFou, let me hear you." He panted. Pinching, kissing and squeezing his belly. "Come for me." without further prompting his legs hooked at the small of gaston's back at the ankles. The former Captain's name on his lips as he spilled between them. 

Gaston was sent over the edge as he felt his lover come. Catching their breaths they shared lazy kisses until Gaston pulling out to lay beside him. 

"I never want you to hide from me. I told you I loved you and that meant every bit of you."

"I love you too, Gaston." He traced the scar running the length of Gaston's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/172256178334/penny-a-word-fanfiction-for-extra-money
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
